An isolation device allows signals to be transmitted between first and second parts of a circuit while the first and second parts are not connected ohmically. An isolation device includes an isolation layer implemented with, for example, a capacitive isolation barrier, an inductive isolation barrier, an optocoupled isolation barrier, and/or any other suitable isolation barrier. An isolation device may be used to protect low-voltage sections of a circuit from high-voltage sections of a circuit while allowing communication (e.g., transmission of signals) between the two sections.